wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Peste negra
thumb|300px|Ilustração da Peste na Bíblia de [[Toggenburg (1411).]] Peste negra é a designação pela qual ficou conhecida, durante a Baixa Idade Média, a pandemia de peste bubônica que assolou a Europa durante o século XIV e dizimou entre 25 e 75 milhões de pessoasDeath on a Grand ScalePlague Backgrounder, sendo que alguns pesquisadores acreditam que o número mais próximo da realidade é de 75 milhões Black Death-type bacteria found in trash, um terço da população da época. A doença é causada pela bactéria Yersinia pestisResearchers sound the alarm: the multidrug resistance of the plague bacillus could spread, transmitida ao ser humano através das pulgas (Xenopsylla cheopis) dos ratos-pretos (Rattus rattus) ou outros roedores. Os surtos de peste bubônica têm origem em determinados focos geográficos onde a bactéria permanece de forma endêmica, como no sopé dos Himalaias e na região dos Grandes Lagos Africanos. As restantes populações de roedores infectados hoje existentes terão sido apenas contaminadas em períodos históricos. As populações de alguns roedores das pradarias vivem em altíssimos números em enormes conjuntos de galerias subterrâneas que comunicam umas com as outras. O número de indivíduos nestas comunidades permite à peste estabelecer-se porque, com o constante nascimento de crias, há sempre suficiente número de novos hóspedes de forma contínua para a sua manutenção endémica. Naturalmente que as populações de ratos e de humanos nas (pequenas) cidades medievais nunca tiveram a massa crítica contínua de indivíduos susceptíveis para se manterem. Nessas comunidades de homens, a peste infecta todos os indivíduos susceptíveis até só restarem os mortos e os imunes. Só após uma nova geração não imune surgir e se tornar a maioria, pode a peste regressar. Nas comunidades humanas, portanto, a peste ataca em epidemias. História A Peste na Antiguidade Infecção inicial A condição inicial para o estabelecimento da peste foi a invasão da Europa pelo rato preto indiano Rattus rattus (hoje raro). O rato preto não trouxe a peste para a Europa, mas os seus hábitos mais domesticados e mais próximos das pessoas criaram condições para a rápida transmissão da doença. A sua substituição pelo Rattus norvegicus, cinzento e muito mais tímido, foi certamente importante no declínio das epidemias de peste na Europa a partir do século XVIII. A peste foi quase certamente disseminada pelos mongóis, que criaram um império na estepe no final do século XIII. Gêngis Khan com as suas hordas de nômades mongóis conquistou toda a estepe da Eurásia setentrional, da Ucrânia até à Manchúria. Teriam sido os mongóis que, após a sua conquista da China, foram infectados na região a sul dos Himalaias pela peste, já que essa região alberga um dos mais antigos reservatórios de roedores infectados endemicamente. Os guerreiros mongóis teriam então infectado as populações de roedores das planícies da Eurásia, da Manchúria à Ucrânia, cujos reservatórios de roedores infectados endemicamente existem hoje. Os ratos pretos das cidades e do campo da Europa ocidental não são suficientemente numerosos ou aglomerados em grandes comunidades para serem afectados endemicamente, e terão sido afectados pela epidemia do mesmo modo que as pessoas, morrendo em grandes quantidades até acabarem os indivíduos suscetíveis, ocorrendo nova epidemia quando surgia uma nova geração. Logo terão sido apenas os mediadores da infecção entre por um lado os mongóis e os roedores infectados da sua estepe, e os europeus. Deste modo explica-se que, ao contrário de qualquer época precedente, a peste tenha surgido em quase todas as gerações na Europa após o século XIV: estava estabelecido um reservatório da infecção logo às suas portas, na Ucrânia (onde de fato foram as epidemias mais freqüentes, até à última que aí se limitou). Também é por esta razão explicado o facto da peste ter atingido simultaneamente a Europa, a China e o Médio Oriente, já que as caravanas da Rota da Seda facilmente comunicaram a doença a estas regiões limítrofes da estepe. A peste na Europa thumb|left|250px|Progressão anual da Peste Negra na [[Europa no século XIV. A cor verde indica zonas pouco atingidas]] A peste responsável pela epidemia do século XIV surge durante o cerco à colônia de Génova, Caffa, na Crimeia (Ucrânia), em Outubro de 1347 pelos tártaros (um povo mongol ou túrquico) auxiliados pelos venezianos. A peste matou tantos tártaros que foram obrigados a retirar-se, não sem antes contaminar a cidade. Ali morreram tantos habitantes que tiveram de ser queimados em piras, já que não havia mão de obra suficiente para enterrá-los. Constantinopla teria sido infectada na mesma época. Vários navios genoveses fugiram da peste, indo atracar aos portos de Messina, Génova, Marselha e Veneza, com os porões cheios dos cadáveres dos marinheiros. A transmissão teria sido feita pelos ratos pretos de Caffa, que transmitiram as suas pulgas infectadas aos ratos destas cidades. Assim se explica que apesar de algumas cidades terem recusado os navios, tenham sido infectadas igualmente, já que os ratos escapavam pelas cordas da atracagem. Assim descreve Bocaccio os sintomas: "Apareciam, no começo, tanto em homens como nas mulheres, ou na virilha ou nas axilas, algumas inchações. Algumas destas cresciam como maçãs, outras como um ovo; cresciam umas mais, outras menos; chamava-as o povo de bubões. Em seguida o aspecto da doença começou a alterar-se; começou a colocar manchas de cor negra ou lívidas nos enfermos. Tais manchas estavam nos braços, nas coxas e em outros lugares do corpo. Em algumas pessoas as manchas apareciam grandes e esparsas; em outras eram pequenas e abundantes. E, do mesmo modo como, a princípio, o bubão fora e ainda era indício inevitável de morte, também as manchas passaram a ser mortais". Uma das maiores dificuldades era dar sepultura aos mortos: :"Para dar sepultura à grande quantidade de corpos já não era suficiente a terra sagrada junto às Igrejas; por isso passaram-se a edificar igrejas nos cemitérios; punham-se nessas Igrejas, às centenas, os cadáveres que iam chegando; e eles eram empilhados como as mercadorias nos navios". thumb|[[Médico da Idade Média com fato "protector" anti-peste]] Em Avignon, na França, vivia Guy de Chauliac, o mais famoso cirurgião dessa época, médico do Papa Clemente VI. Chauliac sobreviveu à peste e deixou o seguinte relato: No meio de tanto desespero e irracionalidade, houve alguns episódios edificantes. Muitos médicos se dispuseram a atender os pestosos com risco da própria vida. Adotavam para isso roupas e máscaras especiais. Alguns dentre eles evitavam aproximar-se dos enfermos. Prescreviam à distância e lancetavam os bubões com facas de até 1,80 m de comprimento. Da Península Itálica, espalhou-se através da Europa, atingindo a Grã-Bretanha e Portugal em 1348 e, na Escandinávia, em 1350. Algumas zonas foram inexplicavelmente poupadas, como Milão e a Polónia. Portugal Em Portugal, a peste entrou no Outono de 1348. Matou entre um terço e metade da população, segundo as estimativas mais credíveis, levando a nação ao caos. Foram inclusivamente convocadas as Cortes em 1352 para restaurar a ordem. Um dos efeitos indirectos da peste em Portugal seria a revolução após o reinado de D. Fernando (Crise de 1383-1385). Este interregno, mais que uma guerra civil pela escolha de novo rei, terá antes sido a luta da nova classe de pequena nobreza e burguesia que subira a escada social aproveitando as oportunidades após os desequilíbrios sociais provocados pela peste, contra o "antigo regime" desacreditado, a enfraquecida e esclerótica alta nobreza que presidira à catástrofe e cujos titulares, nascidos e criados nos anos da doença, não terão adquirido as capacidades necessárias à governação eficaz. De facto esta elite da alta nobreza, clero e Casa Real, terá respondido à substancial perda de rendimentos e aumento de custos de mão de obra devido à peste com maior autoritarismo e tirania. Assim se explica a tendência desta frágil alta nobreza de se aliar com a sua também atacada congénere castelhana. A peste, que nunca antes existira na Península Ibérica, voltou a Portugal várias vezes até ao fim do século XVII, ou seja sempre que nasciam suficientes novos hóspedes não imunes. Nenhuma foi nem remotamente tão devastadora como a primeira, mas a Grande Peste de Lisboa em 1569 terá matado 600 pessoas por dia, ao todo 60 000 habitantes da cidade terão sucumbido. A última grande epidemia foi em 1650. No entanto, no seguimento da Terceira Pandemia (ver à frente), a peste foi importada para o Porto em 1899 do Oriente (provavelmente de Macau onde grassou desde 1895 até ao fim do século). A epidemia do Porto foi estudada por Ricardo Jorge, que instituiu as medidas de Saúde Pública necessárias, e que a conseguiram limitar. Responsabilidade da Igreja Católica na disseminação Com o incentivo a queima de milhares de gatos, que seriam a expressão do "demônio", a peste logo sairia do controle que a própria natureza exerce. A inquisição foi uma das grandes culpadas pela queima de milhares de gatos, que eram associados a bruxas e a malefícios. Com as condições de higiene baixíssimas e sem o predador natural, o espécime de rato transmissor teve amplo foco de ação na Europa medieval. Efeitos culturais e pogroms thumb|left|[[Judeus eram queimados vivos.]] Os efeitos demográficos, culturais e religiosos foram imensuráveis. A população desceu em mais de um terço. Os sobreviventes do povo e da pequena nobreza e burguesia provavelmente enriqueceram, por aumento dos salários devido à diminuição da mão-de-obra e descida dos preços das terras e das rendas. Os grandes proprietários rurais, dependentes totalmente do trabalho alheio, sofreram algum declínio econômico. Daí se explica a proclamação das leis do sumptuário, que proibiram aos vilões usar roupas caras como os nobres. Não estando as divisões sociais tão claras como antes a nível de propriedade, insistiu-se mais nos títulos. As perseguições às minorias aumentaram drasticamente, e especialmente os pogroms contra os judeus. O facto de a maioria dos médicos judeus pouco poder fazer, e do fanatismo religioso que se apossou das populações aterrorizadas, terá contribuído para a acusação e perseguição a essa minoria. Além disso os judeus tornaram-se suspeitos quando, devido às suas leis talmúdicas de higiene (cumpridas rigorosamente), as suas vítimas foram em menor número que as de comunidades cristãs. Houve mais de 150 massacres e dezenas de comunidades judaicas menores foram exterminadas pelos motins dos cristãos, facilmente incitados pelos priores locais, apesar das condenações pelos altos clérigos. A perseguição dos judeus na Alemanha levou à sua emigração em massa para a Polónia e para a Rússia, onde mantiveram a língua alemã, a língua iídiche ou ambas. thumb|right|[[Flagelantes: movimento religioso místico que surgiu como reacção à Peste]] Os leprosos também foram perseguidos, culpados como os judeus de disseminar a doença (a lepra naturalmente não tem nenhuma relação com a peste). Vários movimentos religiosos surgiram do terror que alimentava o misticismo e descredibilizava as formas religiosas mais tradicionais. Os flagelantes que acreditavam na libertação pela auto-martirização e pela dor cresceram radicalmente em números, e foram no Sacro Império Romano-Germânico e outros estados os principais responsáveis pela perseguição fanática aos judeus. Recorrência A doença voltou a cada geração à Europa até ao início do século XVIII. Cada epidemia matava os indivíduos susceptíveis, deixando os restantes imunes. Só quando uma nova geração não imune crescia é que havia novamente suficiente número de pessoas vulneráveis para a infecção se propagar. No entanto nenhuma destas epidemias foi tão mortal como a primeira, devido às modificações de comportamento e à eliminação dos genes (como alguns do MHC- ver sistema imunitário) que davam especial susceptibilidade aos seus portadores. Epidemias notáveis foram a Peste Espanhola de 1596-1602, que matou quase um milhão de espanhóis, a Peste italiana de 1629-1631, a Grande Praga de Londres de 1664-1665 e a Grande Peste de Viena em 1679. A peste londrina é especialmente interessante porque foi a última naquela cidade. O Grande fogo de Londres logo no ano seguinte, em 1666 queimou completamente as casas de madeira e telhados de colmo comuns até então, e novos materiais como a pedra, os tijolos e as telhas foram usados na construção de novas casas, contribuindo para afastar os ratos das habitações. O mesmo processo, aliado a melhores condições de higiene e à substituição do rato preto pelo rato cinzento (Rattus norvegicus, que evita as pessoas), e à resistência genética crescente das populações, contribuíram para o declínio contínuo das epidemias de peste na Europa. China As primeiras descrições da peste na China relataram os casos ocorridos em 1334 na província de Hubei, aparentemente casos limitados. Entre 1353 e 1354, com a China sob domínio dos mongóis, uma epidemia muito mais extensa ocorreu, nas províncias de Hubei, Jiangxi, Shanxi, Hunan, Guangdong (Cantão), Guangxi, Henan e Suiyuan. Os autores da época estimaram, talvez exageradamente, que de um terço a dois terços da população da China teria sucumbido, em algumas regiões mais de 90% da população. Médio Oriente A doença entrou na região pelo sul da estepe, actual Rússia, em 1347, com as tropas do general Malik Asraf que regressava a Bagdad após campanha militar na estepe do Azerbeijão. No final de 1348 já está no Egipto, Palestina e Antioquia, espalhando a morte. Meca foi infectada em 1349, sendo a doença trazida pelos peregrinos para o Hajj, e depois o Iémen em 1351. Morreu cerca de um quarto da população da época. A Terceira Pandemia A terceira pandemia ocorreu no século XIX, mas a sua disseminação foi efectivamente travada pelos esforços das equipes sanitárias. Iniciou-se provavelmente na estepe da Manchúria, onde as marmotas infectadas foram caçadas em grandes números pelos imigrantes chineses que as vendiam aos ocidentais para produzir casacos. A partir de 1855 espalhou-se por toda a China, ameaçando os europeus de Hong-Kong em 1894, o que levou ao envio de equipas de médicos e bacteriologistas para a região. No entanto foi impossível evitar a sua disseminação por navios para portos em todo o mundo, incluindo na Europa e Califórnia. Terá sido nesta altura que os roedores selvagens das pradarias americanas e do Brasil foram infectados. Esta pandemia matou 12 milhões de pessoas na China e Índia. A Medicina e a Peste thumb|left|''[[Yersinia pestis'' vista em uma ampliação de 200x. Esta bactéria, transportada e espalhada por pulgas, é geralmente considerada a causa de milhões de mortes. ]] O primeiro investigador a considerar a peste negra uma doença infecciosa foi Rhases, um médico árabe, no século X.As primeiras medidas eficazes de saúde pública foram tomadas nos portos mediterrânicos europeus. A quarentena permitia aos portuários verificar a presença da peste e conter a sua disseminação eficazmente, sequestrando os ocupantes de um navio durante um período superior ao da incubação da doença. No entanto foi quando da Terceira Pandemia que começou a investigação científica mais séria sobre a doença, por investigadores trabalhando na Ásia nos anos de 1890. O francês Paul Louis Simond identificou a pulga dos roedores como principal vector de transmissão. Em 1894, em Hong Kong, o bacteriologista suíço Alexandre Yersin isolou pela primeira vez a Yersinia pestis, e determinou o seu modo de transmissão, tendo sido homenageado com a nomeação a partir do seu nome da espécie responsável. Também em 1894 o médico japonês Shibasaburo Kitasato identificou independentemente o bacilo responsável. A última epidemia de peste na Europa ocorreu na Ucrânia e Rússia em 1877-1889, nas regiões da estepe (Urais e Cáspio). Graças às medidas de contenção, morreram apenas 420 pessoas. A localização da última epidemia é reveladora já que é na estepe que se situa o reservatório de roedores que albergam a bactéria endemicamente. Hoje em dia a peste não é um problema maior de saúde. Transmissão thumb|right|''[[Rattus rattus, a espécie de ratazana responsável pela disseminação da peste durante a Idade Média]] A peste bubónica é uma doença primariamente de roedores: (ratos, ratazanas, coelhos, marmotas, esquilos). Espalha-se entre eles por contacto directo ou pelas pulgas, e é-lhes frequentemente fatal. A peste nos humanos é uma típica zoonose, causada pelo contacto com roedores infectados. As pulgas dos roedores recolhem a bactéria do sangue dos animais infectados, e quando estes morrem, procuram novos hóspedes. Entretanto a bactéria multiplica-se no intestino da pulga. Cães, gatos e seres humanos podem ser infectados, quando a pulga liberta bactérias na pele da vítima. A ''Y. pestis entra então na linfa através de feridas ou microabrasões na pele, como a da picada da pulga. Outra forma de infecção é por inalação de gotas de líquido de espirros ou tosse de indivíduo doente. Epidemiologia thumb|left|A amarelo: países com casos de Peste; a vermelho, países com comunidades de roedores selvagens infectados com peste A peste foi uma epidemia extremamente mortífera na Europa, China, Médio Oriente, Ásia e África durante várias épocas, principalmente durante a baixa Idade Média. A última epidemia significativa ocorreu no fim do século XIX, na China e Índia, mas ainda hoje se registam casos em vários países, principalmente naqueles em que há populações de roedores selvagens infectados. Há cerca de 2000 casos por ano em todo o mundo, nas regiões em que há roedores infectados. Há hoje populações de roedores com peste endémica no ocidente dos Estados Unidos, sopé dos Himalaias, planícies da Eurásia setentrional (Mongólia, Manchúria na China, Ucrânia), região dos grandes lagos na África oriental e algumas regiões do Brasil e dos Andes. A transmissão da peste é rara e devida a contacto directo com os animais infectados e não através de pulgas. Progressão e sintomas thumb|right|Ilustração dos principais sintomas da [[peste pneumônica.]] A bactéria entra por pequenas quebras invisíveis da integridade da pele. Daí espalha-se para os gânglios linfáticos, onde se multiplica. Após no máximo sete dias, em 90% dos casos surge febre alta, mal estar e os bubos, que são protuberâncias azuladas na pele. São na verdade apenas gânglios linfáticos hemorrágicos e inchados devido à infecção. A cor azul-esverdeada advém da degeneração da hemoglobina. O surgimento dos bubos corresponde a uma taxa média de sobrevivência que pode ser tão baixa como 25% se não for tratada. As bactérias invadem então a corrente sanguínea, onde se multiplicam causando peste septicémica. A peste septicémica caracteriza-se pelas hemorragias em vários órgãos. As hemorragias para a pele formam manchas escuras, de onde vem o nome de peste negra. Do sangue podem invadir qualquer órgão, sendo comum a infecção do pulmão. A peste pneumónica pode ser um desenvolvimento da peste bubónica ou uma inalação directa de gotas infecciosas expelidas por outro doente. Há tosse com expectoração sanguinolenta e purulenta altamente infecciosa. A peste inalada tem menor período de incubação (2-3 dias) e é logo de início pulmonar, sem bubos. Após surgimento dos sintomas pulmonares a peste não tratada é mortal em 100% dos casos. Mesmo se tratada com antibióticos, excepto se na fase inicial, a peste tem ainda uma mortalidade de 15%. Diagnóstico O diagnóstico é feito por recolha de amostras de líquido dos bubos, pus ou sangue e cultura em meios de nutrientes para observação ao microscópio e análise bioquímica. Prevenção Evitar o contacto com roedores e erradicá-los das áreas de habitação é a única protecção eficaz. O vinagre foi utilizado na Idade Média, já que as pulgas e as ratazanas evitam o seu cheiro. A peste é de comunicação obrigatória às autoridades. Contactos de indivíduos afectados ainda hoje são postos em quarentena durante seis dias. Tratamento Os antibióticos revolucionaram o tratamento da peste, tornando-a de agente da morte quase certa em doença facilmente controlável. São eficazes a estreptomicina, tetraciclinas e cloranfenicol. Tratamentos mais recentes vêm utilizando também a gentamicina e a doxiciclina com resultados eficazes. Notificação A peste é uma doença de Notificação Compulsória internacional e deve ser comunicada imediatamente, pela via mais rápida, às autoridades sanitárias. A investigação é obrigatória. Uso como arma biológica A peste foi inicialmente introduzida em Caffa como arma biológica. Cadáveres de turcos que tinham morrido da doença foram catapultados para dentro das muralhas da cidade, de onde se espalhou dando origem à Peste Negra do século XIV. Durante a Primeira guerra mundial, o exército do Japão desenvolveu a peste enquanto arma biológica de disseminação por pulgas. Foi usada contra civis chineses e prisioneiros de guerra na Manchúria. Durante a Guerra fria os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética desenvolveram estirpes geneticamente modificadas de bacilos '' Yersinia pestis'' para disseminação como aerossol pelo ar. Bibliográficas * McNeil, William. Plagues and Peoples. Anchor Books, 1976. Categoria:Século XIV Categoria:Peste negra Categoria:História da medicina af:Swart Dood an:Peste negra ar:الموت الأسود arz:الموت الاسود ast:Peste negra az:Qara ölüm be:Чорная смерць be-x-old:Чорная сьмерць bg:Черната смърт bs:Crna smrt ca:Pesta Negra cs:Černá smrt cy:Pla Du da:Den sorte død de:Schwarzer Tod el:Μαύρη πανώλη en:Black Death eo:Nigra morto es:Peste negra eu:Izurri Beltza fa:مرگ سیاه fi:Musta surma fiu-vro:Must surm fr:Peste noire fy:Swarte Dea ga:An Phlá Mhór gd:Am Bàs Dubh gl:Peste negra he:המוות השחור hi:काली मौत hr:Doba kuge hu:Fekete halál id:Kematian Hitam is:Svartidauði it:Peste nera ja:ペスト#14世紀の大流行 ka:შავი ჭირი kbd:Емынэ фӀыцӀэ ko:흑사병 lad:Hazinura negra lt:Juodoji mirtis lv:Melnā nāve mk:Црна смрт ml:ബ്ലാക്ക് ഡെത്ത് ms:Maut Hitam mwl:Peste negra nds:Swart Dood nl:Zwarte Dood nn:Svartedauden no:Svartedauden os:Сау мæлæт pl:Czarna śmierć ro:Moartea neagră ru:Чёрная смерть scn:Pesti bubbònica sh:Crna smrt si:කළු මරණය simple:Black Death sk:Čierna smrť sl:Črna smrt sr:Црна смрт sv:Digerdöden ta:கறுப்புச் சாவு th:แบล็กเดท tl:Salot na Itim tr:Büyük Veba Salgını uk:Чорна смерть vi:Cái chết Đen wa:Pesse des djins war:Kamatayon nga itom zh:黑死病 zh-min-nan:O͘-sí-pēⁿ